Timing and framing are key factors in photography and videography that capture moments. People increasingly want to reduce the time it takes to capture moments. Conventional camera solutions require too much preparation or pre-preparation to take a shot or setup a shot. In addition, conventional solutions rely on mounts, optical and traditional viewfinders, and shutter buttons. Conventional camera solutions include traditional digital pocket cameras or digital single-lens reflex cameras (DSLRs), mounted cameras, smartphones, and wearable computers.
There is a strong need for solutions that effectively and efficiently reduce the time it takes to capture moments through photography and videography. The present invention addresses such a need.